User blog:IronHamster/Ghosts
Highly trained, highly adaptable and fully wired. JSF Ghosts are capable of executing any mission received with remarkable precision. Taking after their name, Ghosts are trained extensively in covert operations and evasion tactics, and as such come stealthed by default, allowing them to strike viciously and disappear in an instant. ''Armament'' '-XMX:' A further development of the abandoned HK XM8, the XMX is a revived and immensely modular multi-caliber weapon system. Chambered for the potent Remington 6.8x43mm FMJ by default, the XMX can rapidly be converted to fire a wide variety of munitions. The new design sports a collapsible ACS stock and AR-15 style pistol grip, low-profile full-length top rail, dual ejection ports, STANAG magwell and magazine release as well as various internal improvements. The XMX maintains terrifying accuracy at extended ranges, thus well suited to a “first look, first shot, first kill” approach. ''Protection'' '-NICH:' The JSF N'etwork '''I'nterfaced 'C'ombat 'H'elmet is easily the most vital piece of equipment a Ghost can carry. Combining a wireless, high performance CPU chip, full sensor fusion and the state-of-the-art Visual 'I'ntelligence 'S'ystem, NICH provides full-spectrum imaging/targeting, efficient real time data collection/relay, and unmatched battlefield awareness. The helmet is made of a lightweight Titanium alloy, an UHMW polyethylene shell with CNT fortification as well as an inner layer of hydrostatic gel. '''-TALOS Mk. II: The T'actical '''A'ssault 'L'ight 'O'perator 'S'uit is the JSF’s next generation infantry powered assault armor. The lightweight, durable Titanium/Aluminum alloy exoskeleton greatly reduces stress on the operator. TALOS’s integrated armor system incorporates an Evolved Dragon Skin vest that covers the torso and shoulders, consisting of a flexible matrix of a MWCNT fortified polymer nanocomposite woven into layers of CNT reinforced UHMW polyethylene/Zylon fibers. The armor array also utilizes military grade SiC plated D3o polymer complex covering the elbows, forearms, knees and shins for fragmentation and impact protection. TALOS combines comfort, coverage and an impressive multi-hit penetrator defeat capability in a sleek, low-weight design. ''Upgrades'' 'Offensive: ' *'Future Force Training: '+5% Accuracy. Intense physical, mental and psychological training. *'''AVCO Sight: +5% Attack Range. Computerized variable zoom optic for long range target purging. *'SCAR:' +5% Attack Rating vs Infantry. S'''abot '''C'omposite 'A'rmor penetrato'R'''s for increased lethality. *'''Full-Spectrum Scanner: +5% Detection and Attack Range. Advanced helmet mounted sensor suite. *'Marksmen: '''Special Attack 1: Sharpshooter. ''Attaches a Designated Marksmen to each squad. *'ITAS: '+10% Accuracy. Enhanced target acquisition via integrated fire control. '' '''Defensive:' *'Liquid Armor:' +5% Hit Points. Impact resistant non-newtonian shock-bonding fluid. *'CBRN: 'Integrated '''C'hemical, B'iological, '''R'adiological and 'N'uclear defense.'' *'Electronic Defense: '+5% Shield Durability. Passive ECM hardened electronics. *'''Biogel Injector: ''Allows Ghosts to heal up to 50% HP when not in combat.'' Mobility: *'Direct Action Penetrator: 'Allows rapid deployment anywhere in the battlespace for 6CPs. '' '''Ability:' *'Acoustic Detection:' Defeats hostile stealth abilities in a limited radius. *'Laser Designator: '''Special Attack 2: ''Ghosts can direct artillery fire on hostile targets. *'Storm Building: 'Allows Ghosts to clear a hostile garrisoned building. '' *'Quantum Stealth: Light bending materials allow Ghosts to become visually undetectable. '' *'Adaptive Training: ''Ghosts receive performance boosts if they remain in an certain environment for extended periods.'' ''Callsigns'' *Spirit *Hitman *Eclipse *Werewolf *Deadeye *Vampire *Phantom *Killshot *Wraith *Specter *Creeper *Quickdraw *Boogeyman *Revenant *Bullseye *Shadow ''Gallery'' '' JSF Ghosts in combat.jpg|Ghosts engaged in combat. Ghosts deployed.jpg|Ghosts deployed. Ghosts ECH.png|Ghosts NICH, CBRN variant. '' ''See Also'' *Kommandos Category:Blog posts